The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and particularly to a technology which is effective when applied to a semiconductor device including an antenna switch mounted in, e.g., wireless communication equipment.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-194891 (Patent Document 1), it is described that the voltage dependency of a parasitic capacitance, which is the cause of a third harmonic wave generated from an antenna switch, is compensated for by incorporating a capacitance circuit having an opposite voltage dependency in the antenna switch to reduce third harmonic distortion.